Two-Part Episodes
In the Cartoon Network series DreamWorks Dragons: The Series, and the Netflix Orignial series, "Dragons: Race to the Edge", two-part episodes are present. For the series on Cartoon Network, those were usually the 10 & 11 and 19 & 20 episodes of the season. For the series on Netflix the part of the season where the two-part episodes happen are rather irregular. List of Two-Part Episodes Main *"Heather Report, Parts One and Two" *"We Are Family, Parts One and Two" *"A View to a Skrill, Parts One and Two" *"Cast Out, Parts One and Two" *"Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Parts One and Two *"Have Dragon Will Travel, Parts One and Two" *"Night of the Hunters, Parts One and Two" *"Edge of Disaster, Parts One and Two" *"Maces and Talons, Parts One and Two" *"Defenders of the Wing, Parts One and Two" *"Shell Shocked, Parts One and Two *"The Wings of War, Parts One and Two" *"King of Dragons, Parts One and Two" Other *"In Dragons We Trust" / "Alvin and the Outcasts" *"Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" / "Sins of the Past" *"Darkest Night" / "Guardians of Vanaheim" Trivia *"In Dragons We Trust" and "Alvin and the Outcasts" are the only two-parts that don't share the same name. They are also the only ones that aren't in the middle or the end of the season, all of this is prior to Race to the Edge. *The Outcasts are featured in all of them in the first two seasons. *As of A View to a Skrill, Part 1, Dagur the Deranged has been in them. *All the main first part episodes end with someone captured. **Heather was captured by the dragon riders ("Heather Report, Part 1"). **Hiccup and Toothless were captured by the Outcasts ("We Are Family, Part 1"). **The Frozen Skrill was captured by Alvin and Savage ("A View to a Skrill, Part 1"). **Stoick was captured by Dagur ("Cast Out, Part 1"). **The Dragon Riders were trapped on the sinking The Reaper by Dagur ("Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1"). **Heather and Windshear were nearly captured by Dagur ("Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1"). **Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, and their dragons were captured by the Dragon Hunters ("Night of the Hunters, Part 1"). **Ruffnut was captured by Ryker Grimborn and the Dragon Hunters, and Fishlegs was captured by a herd of wild dragons ("Edge of Disaster, Part 1"). **Heather, Windshear, and the Flightmare were captured by Viggo ("Maces and Talons, Part 1"). **The Eruptodon was taken by the Dragon Hunters ("Defenders of the Wing, Part 1"). **Viggo is captured by Hiccup and the Dragon Riders ("Shell Shocked, Part 1"). **The Titan Wing Dramillion was captured by the Dragon Hunters. ("King of Dragons, Part 1".) *In the first two seasons, Alvin has minor parts in the first episodes and a much larger role in the second, not counting "Cast Out, Part 1". *In both the season one and two finales, Hiccup teams up with an enemy (Mildew and Alvin) to save someone he loves (Toothless and Stoick). *In the first two seasons, all of the second parts take place on Outcast Island, or at least show it. *In Riders and Defenders, the second parts take place a short time after the first. In Race to the Edge, they immediately follow the first. **The only exception being "Night of the Hunters, Part 2". Gallery Main Heather Report Part 1 title card.jpg Heather Report Part 2 title card.jpg We Are Family Part 1 title card.jpg We are Family Part 2 title card.jpg A_View_to_a_Skrill_Part_1_title_card.jpg A View to a Skrill Part II title card.jpg Cast Out Part I title card.jpg Cast Out Part II title card.jpg Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I title card.jpg Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II title card.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel Part I title card.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel Part II title card.jpg Night of the Hunters Part I title card.jpg Night of the Hunters Part II title card.jpg Edge of Disaster Part I title card.jpg Edge of Disaster Part II title card.jpg Maces and Talons Part I title card.jpg Maces and Talons Part II title card.jpg Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 title card.png Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 title card.jpg Shell Shocked, Part 1 title card.jpg Shell Shocked, Part 2 title card.jpg The Wings of War, Part 1 title card.jpg The Wings of War, Part 2 title card.jpg King of Dragons, Part 1 title card.jpg King of Dragons, Part 2 title card.jpg Other In Dragons We Trust title card.jpg Alvin and the Outcasts title card.jpg Searching for Owsald and Chicken title card.jpg Sins of the Past title card.jpg Darkest Night title card.jpg Guardians of Vanhiem title card.jpg Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Media